Because I Care
by fanticysgirl
Summary: Please go easy on me it is my 1st Inuyasha fanfic and my 1st kag/shessy fanfic it is about the final battle with naraku and after I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA please RxR check out some of my other stories all flames allowed i use them 2 make my works better


_**Hey this is fanticysgirl again I couldn't get this story idea out of my head so please read this newest story and tell me how u like it…also if some one wants adopt my longer stories please give me a shout k please read and review and I hope u like it - fanticysgirl**_

Because I Care

This was it the final moment the moment that cost Kagome Higurashi everything in the Feudal Era including the lives of her friends and adopted son. With tears pouring out of chocolate brown eyes streaming down a dirty face mingling with dried blood Kagome the miko priestess saw her chance. Naraku was taunting her playing with his pray before the kill and she knew it with and perhaps with her last efforts the young raven haired priestess lifted her battered and bruised arm behind her the quiver that held her arrows and pulled the last one out. Naraku studied the miko with an amused glint in his wicked eyes and said "do u really think you can defeat me with a mere arrow you are sorely mistaken." Kagome just ignored the taunt for she knew it was mean to distract her but she took aim with the last arrow and forced as much spiritual powers into it as she could before she let the arrow fly. The evil hanyou's eyes widen as the arrow reaches his chest in that moment the jewel falls from his hands as his body explodes. Kagome runs as fast as she is able to the jewel while fully aware that the half demon was regenerating his body very quickly as she picked up the Sacred Jewel it was purified of all the evil and corruption that Naraku fed it. For a moment it seemed like time its self slowed as Kagome wished that the jewel would disappear forever just after the Sacred Jewel was wished out of existence Naraku shot tentacles into the poor girl. With the jewel gone Kagome was powerful enough to purify the hanyou as his tentacles pierced though her body front and out the back. Only when she saw Naraku purified did she finely give in to death her duty was complete she could rest now.

_As the darkness enveloped Kagome's senses she knew she was gone but the dark soon gave way to a fuzzy picture as the picture cleared she noticed that she was in a meadow with lush green grass and tall strong trees lining it. She took one look and cried all her friends were there as if they never died in front of her eyes. _

"_Kagome," the unmistakable high pitched voice of her adopted son exclaimed. _

_All her friends turned to her with smiling faces Kagome ran to them and hugged her but the happy reunion was cut short when another voice interrupted. _

"_Kagome," said girl turned to the voice revealing it to be female and dressed in priestess garbs it was Kikyo. Kagome smiled at her and Kikyo was surprised to say the least but she smiled back. _

"_I am sorry for attempting to kill you in the past I was not in my right mind darkness clung to my heart and caused me to hate you if you can find it in your heart I hope you will forgive me." Kagome's smile only brightened, "I know that you are sorry no sweat I forgive you I knew that darkness held your heart and I'm also sorry I was foolish to think Inuyasha would go for me when he loves you. Take care of him will you he is like a brother to me." This time it was Kikyo who smiled and she nodded her head._

"_Kagome you will have to go back you cannot stay here for you still have someone who needs you but first I think some other people would like to have a with you," she turned and Inuyasha came forward, "sorry for the way I used to treat you it wasn't right I thought of you as a sister to me." Kagome threw her arms around him and held him tight, "silly brother I forgive you I always have." _

_When they parted Sango rushed into her arms next, "I'm sorry we could not be together for very long but I always thought of you as the younger sister never had." _

"_Oh Sango you will always be a sister to me nothing can keep us apart forever not the world of the living or this world of those who have parted." Sango pulled away with tears streaming and a smile on her face. Next came Miroku spread out his arms and had a lecherous grin on his face when Sango saw this she smacked him up side his head causing him a lump on his head as he raised his hands to surrender. Kagome couldn't help but to give him a hug and as soon as he let her go Shippo jumps into her arms and nearly suffocates her with a hug. _

"_Now Shippo give the poor girl some room to breathe," came a new female voice Shippo blushed embarrassed and reluctantly let go. When Kagome turned around she saw a male and female version of Shippo and figured that they were his parents and bowed to them politely. Someone laughed and Kagome looked up to see Shippo's mother lightly laughing at her for the excessive politeness and said, "child you need not to bow to us come to think of it we should be bowing to you for taking care of our Shippo when we could not." The two fox demons bowed their thanks but she turned her face away in shame this time it was the male demon who spoke, "child what bothers you so." _

_Kagome looked at the male demon and replied, "I do not deserve your thanks I failed."_

_The fox demon looked at her confused for a moment than smiled softly, "my dear you have not failed this was meant to be your friends and Shippo their souls can finely rest in peace they have been reunited with loved ones at long last."_

"_But I did fail I saw all of you die I couldn't save you I'm sorry," Kagome cried she felt so bad and couldn't save her friends it was all her fault. She felt a pair of arms hesitantly wrap around her before pulling back and saying, "it aint your fault Kagome we had to go in order for you to keep that bastard Naraku's dirty hands from destroying the world." Everyone was shocked that Inuyasha of all people could say something wise, "what I can say wise things to if want." _

"_Wow Inuyasha I think that's the first time you have said something like that since I met you and Kagome," Shippo said. _

"_I saw you guys fall I saw your broken forms on the ground how can you guys say it wasn't my fault," by this time Kagome was hysterical._

"_That's because we are family and we all forgive you," Miroku explained wanting his chance to be in the conversation. Kagome looked around and everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Suddenly Kagome felt like a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders but it didn't ease the pain in her heart. Then darkness overwhelmed her senses once again and her mind unwillingly and without her consent went to her memories of the final battle. She was again helpless to interfere when she wanted to help her fallen friends and like a broken record her mind repeated the final scenes torturing her. _

Sesshomaru was sitting in his camp with his young ward Rin, the toad like demon Jaken, and Ah-Un when the wind brought the scent of blood so strong it made his nose wrinkle slightly.

"Jaken, Sesshomaru said suddenly, "watch Rin if she is hurt your life will be to forfeit." The toad immediately scared for his life piped a high pitched 'yes milord as his master walked off to who knows where he certainly didn't know and feared to ask.

The great demon lord walked to the source of the blood and his stomach wanted to revolt there in the middle of a clearing was Kagome. She was caked in her own blood and the blood of demons the stench of Naraku was still in the air but it was faint even to his sensitive nose. Sesshomaru blanched slightly instantly knowing what went on in this clearing he saw spots in the grass where four other bodies had once lay but he guessed that they dissolved when their souls left her companions he also figured. It wasn't the fact that blood was spewed all over nor was it the guts or gore it was Kagome. The Kagome who fought him with Inuyasha in the realm of the dead when he lost his arm sure it had since grown back. It was the Kagome who never looked into his eyes with fear or hatred. This was the Kagome who he watched from afar and admired her strength and courage and would cross paths with the group just to see the fire she had in her spirit anyone could tell that just by watching her. It was _his_ Kagome that lay in a crumpled battered heap the Kagome he fell in love with that had gaping holes in her form that is what made him blantch. Sesshomaru felt a pulse and looked down at the blade from his father's fang.

"What is it fang of my father this battle is old her soul has already crossed over." The blade simply pulsed again and this made the great demon lord curious so he drew it. Instead of slashing messengers from the world of the dead which there were none the priestess started to glow a brilliant blue. The sword kept pulsing the rhythm was almost like a heartbeat and the blade was glowing the same blue as his love was. Then Kagome's chest started to move up and down in a normal rhythm and her eyes opened those chocolate brown eyes cleared and focused as she stopped glowing so did the sword so he sheathed it and looked at Kagome. Sesshomaru helped Kagome sit up and was startled at the tears that streamed down her beautiful face she looked at him.

"Sesshomaru," she inquired than she busted out sobbing and pounding on his chest the demon lord simply held her. When she calmed down enough to talk she asked brokenly, "why, why did you bring me back why?" Sesshomaru was expecting this and replied, "because I care." Kagome opened her mouth to say something else but Sesshomaru's lips were on hers before she could get any sound out. He pulled back and said again, "because I care and I love you I always have. It was then that a smile finely graced Kagome's lips and she smiled at him through teary eyes the smile was all that Sesshmaru needed to know that she loved him as much as he loved her. Sesshomaru knew that it would take time for her to say that she loved him but he didn't care because right now they both were as happy as the current situation would allow them to be he would let her grieve her friends then help her to move on when the time came. Kagome found comfort in that and soon gave into some much needed sleep against her savior.

_**Yay sniffle that was good well I hope yall enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it please look at my other stories - fanticysgirl**_


End file.
